Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
Continuous insulin infusion provides greater control of a diabetic's condition, and hence, control schemes are being developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner, for example, overnight while the user is sleeping. Regulating blood glucose level is complicated by variations in the response time for the type of insulin being used along with each user's individual insulin response. Furthermore, a user's daily activities and experiences may cause that user's insulin response to vary throughout the course of a day or from one day to the next. Thus, it is desirable to account for the anticipated variations or fluctuations in the user's insulin response caused by the user's activities or other condition(s) experienced by the user.